Too Sweet To Be True
by jes88
Summary: Mulder pampers Scully


Title- Too Sweet to be True

Author- Jessie

Rating- PG

Disclaimer- I don't own these characters.

Scully walked into the house, leaning against the front door, taking a deep breath.

" Dana, are you ok?" Mulder asked, walking towards her from the kitchen.

Scully jumped.

" Damn Mulder, I thought you were still at the office." Scully said, holding her hand over her chest, calming down.

Mulder began to chuckle.

" Sorry baby. Didn't mean to scare you. I got done early."

They both sat down on the couch. Scully groaned, rubbing her lower back.

" Your back still hurting?"

" Yeah, ouch baby don't kick mommy that hard please."

Mulder smiled putting a hand on her lower back and the other on her stomach, stroking it with his thumb. Scully moaned as Mulder massaged her lower back.

" When is mom dropping off Samantha?"

" She's not. Sam's going to spend the night there."

" So we have the house to ourselves."

" Hmmhmm, to do whatever we want." Mulder said, leaning in to kiss her.

He was close before Scully moved.

" Good, I can get some work done." Scully smiled

" Sculliiieee, you just put in three days consecutive. You need to rest. That's why I asked your mom to take Sam tonight. You are going to do no work tonight. You are just going to relax and let me pamper you." he smiled

Scully sighed.

" Fine, if it'll make you feel better I'll let you pamper me." she smiled.

" Good, let's start with a relaxing warm bath."

Mulder got up and headed to the bathroom. Scully followed, shedding her clothes along the way. She sank into the warm water and sighed in relief. Mulder stared at her, smiling. Scully had her eyes close and was unaware that Mulder was shedding his clothes and when she opened them she gasped.

" What? Did you think it was just going to be you?" he laughed.

Scully blushed but moved up to make room, leaning back against his warm chest..

" This is nice." she whispered.

" Yeah it is." he agreed, wrapping his arms around her.

Mulder ran his hands up and down her arms, massaging her neck and shoulders. Scully moaned in relief. Her work was stressful and being seven months pregnant didn't help. Both her doctor and Mulder told her to take it easy and although that is not her she was willing to do anything to ensure a safe and healthy baby.

" How was work Mulder?" she asked, making a conversation.

" Not bad but not like what it was. I miss you."

" I know. It's weird not yelling at anyone or having arguments." she laughed.

Mulder joined in.

For the next few minutes Mulder and Scully were quiet, enjoying the peace and quiet. Scully was on the verge of falling asleep with the warm water and Mulder's strong yet soft hands melting her aches and pains and hearing the beat of his heart against her ear. Mulder on the other hand was too wrapped up in helping Scully relax. He didn't like the fact that she put too much pressure on herself although he knew that she needed to work. He wished he could convince her to begin her maternity leave but he knows she would never agree.

" Mulder stop it."

" What?"

" Stop blaming yourself for the things I do."

" How did you know?"

" Because I know you. I'm going to rest this entire weekend."

" You know me too well." he smiled.

" Maybe. Mulder you know I have to be doing something. Remember I went to work the day I had Samantha."

" Yes I remember. Let's hope this kid doesn't put daddy through that again, you hear me little guy." Mulder said.

" I'm sure he hears you but I doubt he'll listen."

" Yeah, kids these days." Mulder chuckled, Scully laughed.

" I think it's time to get out." Scully suggested.

After getting out of the tub and drying off Mulder made Scully her favorite meal and made the dinner very romantic. Scully was in awe at what he was doing. She loved him but when he went out of his way to pamper her it made her love him even more.

" Your staring." Mulder smiled, breaking her daydreaming.

" Huh?"

" Your staring. What are you thinking about?"

" You."

" Me? What for?"

" How you are going out of your way for me tonight."

" Well, you are my wife, the mother of my daughter and soon-to-be-son, and the love of my life. Why wouldn't I pamper you? I know most guys don't but I'm not most guys and I love and live to make you happy."

" Ditto."

They smiled at each other and continued with their meal. When they were done Mulder dragged Scully to the couch to relax and watch TV while he cleaned the kitchen. Scully was on the verge of tears at how Mulder was treating her, asking every few minutes if she needed anything. When she heard him walking towards her she wiped them away not wanting the twenty questions from him. He sat down next to her, putting an arm around her. She laid her head on his chest. They settled on a movie called 'Playing By Heart.'

" Hey Scully, Meredith looks a lot like you." Mulder said with a grin.

" Yeah right." she chuckled.

When the movie ended Scully was asleep on top of Mulder. Mulder clicked off the TV and carefully carried Scully to the bed.

" Mmmulder?" she said rolling over.

" Shh, go back to sleep." he soothed.

" love you."

" I love you too." he answered, kissing the top of her head.

Mulder went back to make sure the lights were out and the door was locked before settling in bed, wrapping his body around Scully, joining her in the dreams of their growing family.


End file.
